


A Favorite Restaurant

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim observes a night at Angelo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favorite Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Moriarty's POV

(Moriarty’s POV)

When you have enemies like me you probably shouldn’t visit your favorite restaurant frequently enough for someone to determine that the restaurant is in fact your favorite but here they are at Angelo’s yet again. If Sherlock is in an eating mood they can come here upwards of four times a week. If Sherlock is in a horny mood they can eat here everyday, the carbs apparently do wonders for the army doctor’s stamina. But neither of those things seem to factor in today.

Treating Molly to dinner are we? That’s nice of you considering how much help she gave you on your last case. Practically solved it herself and probably would have if Lestrade would start inviting her to crime scenes. She could put you out of business if she wanted to.

She prefers red wine, must I do everything myself? Where’s a waitress? Ah, there’s one. “Valentina, I’d like to send a bottle of your best red wine to that table over there.” Maybe Sherlock will finally notice that I’m sitting here, I’m not even pretending to be somebody else. He hasn’t noticed me. Perhaps he has finally learned to turn off his observation skills at least long enough to eat dinner. I should investigate this further.

Just not tonight. Sebby is waiting for me.


End file.
